


Date Night

by Tweekerstyle



Series: 3 times Jack saved her boys and the 1 time they saved her [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Roofies, fem!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweekerstyle/pseuds/Tweekerstyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff get roofied. Jack takes him home, and they cuddle all night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

Geoff and Jack had decided to have a date night. Geoff had suggested they go to the bar down the street. Jack agreed and went to get ready. Twenty minutes later Geoff stood by the front door tapping his foot and looking at his watch. 

“Jack! C’mon we're late and I really want to get drunk!” He shouted through the house. Jack rolled her as she walked into the front room. 

“Alright I'm ready!” She smiled and walked out the house. 

When they finally got to the bar it was full of rowdy people, but luckily they had gotten the last booth to sit at. After ordering their drinks they talked about random things the lads, their relationship, the next heists. Finally their drinks arrived and they thanked the server. A few minutes later Jack noticed Geoff looking around confused.

“Geoff?” She questioned quietly “are you alright?” Geoff looked at her confused.

“W...wh...who ar-you?” He slurred “whre m-I?” Geoff had tried to rub his his face but his his hands wouldn't cooperate.

“Geoff? It's me Jack.” She said slowly before lifting Geoff's drink up to her nose and sniffed, unsurprisingly she couldn't smell anything.

“Ja-ck think roofied” Geoff slurred quietly. Jack glanced around quickly before standing and helping Geoff out of the booth. 

“Okay Geoff, I'm gonna get you to the penthouse, but I'm gonna need you to cooperate alright?” Geoff nodded before trying to get up with the help of Jack. Making it to the door she let Geoff lean on the wall whilst she opened the door.

Twenty minutes later Jack and Geoff finally made it to the penthouse. Jack had maneuvered Geoff to the bedroom. She placed him in the bed and pulled the covers over him. Just as she was about to leave Geoff had grabbed her wrist. Looking back at him Jack looked at him confused, but he looked at her with half lidded eyes. 

“N-no stay” he said quietly. Jack nodded and changed into her PJs she had stashed in his room before getting into the other side of the bed. Just as she got comfortable Geoff rolled onto his side and cuddled into her and rested his head on her chest and fell into a restful sleep. 

The next morning Geoff woke before Jack did looking up at her face he notice how peaceful she looked. Geoff sat there for a minute remembering what had happened the night before. Turning to Jack once again he kissed her forehead and got up.

“Thanks gorgeous.” He said quietly and exited the room to go make breakfast.


End file.
